toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
DAZ-190 Kanja
The DAZ-190 Kanja (English "buzzard") is a Krakozhian fourth generation multirole combat aircraft developed from the Yugoslavian Novi Avion project. It was meant to replace the MiG-21s in service with the Krakozhian People's Air Force, and was a step towards making Krakozhia fully self-sufficient in the manufacture of military equipment. Design The DAZ-190 resembles a single-engined Dassault Rafale, and is effectively a derivative of the Yugoslavian Novi Avion aircraft with an indigenously designed Krakozhian engine. The DAZ-190 is designed to fill many roles, including air superiority, interception, reconnaissance, ground attack, and anti-ship attack. The Krakozhian government invested heavily in the modernisation of civilian and military research institutes during the 1980s as preparation for the production of the DAZ-190. For instance, new wind tunnels were developed with state of the art measurement equipment to test models of the DAZ-190, which would later be used to test large buildings like stadiums, bridges, and blocks of flats. The Krakozhian government also chose to develop its own indigenous engine, similar to the Indian GTRE GTX-35VS Kaveri programme, due to worries about procuring a license for the production of the French Snecma M88. The first prototype was completed and flown in 1992, and full scale production began in 1998. The DAZ-190 was considered a highly advanced aircraft at the time of its introduction to service, and has such features as look/shoot down capabilities and a reduced radar cross section. Indeed, the aircraft is still considered an excellent 4.5 generation fighter. It comes fully equipped with a variety of electronic countermeasures, including chaff/flare launchers, a tactical jammer, and a radar warning receiver (RWR) system. The original DAZ-190 incorporated features that gave it a lower radar cross section, and in 2006, the Krakozhian government ordered the development of a variant with radar absorbent materials to further improve its stealth capabilities. Operational history Write the second section of your page here. Variants *'DAZ-190': Initial production variant. *'DAZ-190A': Improved avionics. *'DAZ-190M': Upgraded DAZ-190/A with stealth absorbent materials and AESA radar. Operators Krakozhia *Krakozhian People's Air Force Specifications General characteristics *'Crew': 1 *'Length': 13.75 m (45.1 ft) *'Wingspan': 8.00 m (26.2 ft) *'Height': 4.87 m (15.9 ft) *'Wing area': 30 m² (322.9 sq.ft) *'Powerplant': 1 x turbofan **'Dry thrust': 50.04 kN (11,250 lbf) **'Thrust with afterburner': 75.62 kN (17,000 lbf) Performance *'Maximum speed': Mach 1.88 (2,000 km/h, 1,243 mph) *'Range': 3,765 km (2,339 mi) **'Tactical radius (air superiority ordnance)': 1,770 km (1,100 miles) **'Tactical radius (close air support ordnance)': 1,053 km (654 miles) *'Takeoff and landing run (close air support ordnance)': 750 m (2,461 ft) *'Service ceiling': 17,000 m (55,775 ft) *'Rate of climb': 16,500 m/min *'Wing loading': 446.67 kg/m² Armament *1 × 30 mm GSh-30-1 cannon with 150 rounds *2 wingtip mounts for two close-range IR homing air-to-air missiles and 9 other hard points for air-to-air and air-to-surface guided weapons Avionics *PESA multirole radar (indigenous equivalent of French RBE2) *Digital flight control system *Multi-function navigation/attack system *Electronic warning suite (similar to Thales SPECTRA system) *Infrared search and track (IRST) system *Forward looking infrared (FLIR) cameras *L band Distributed Time Division Multiple Access (DTDMA) network radio system (similar to Joint Tactical Information Distribution System (JTIDS)) *Glass cockpit Category:Krakozhia Category:Military of Krakozhia Category:Krakozhian aircraft